This application is a division of a patent application filed concurrently herewith entitled Pressurized Sanitary Precision Polymer film Casting and Dispersion Injection System and Method of Construction a Pressurized Sanitary Precision Polymer Film Casting and Dispersion Injection System which is a Continuation-in-Part Application of application Ser. No. 10/378,183, filed on Mar. 3, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,653.